Trey
| romaji_name = Surī | ja_trans_name = III | it_name = Three | other_names = * Michael Arclight (ミハエル Mihaeru) * Michael | age = 15V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | gender = Male | relatives = * Quattro (older brother) * Quinton (older brother) * Vetrix (father) | organization = Vetrix Family | tournament1 = World Duel Carnival | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Chronomaly | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = }} Trey, known as III in the Japanese version, Three the Italian version, and born Michael Arclight, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, though he cares more about the family's welfare, eventually putting his faith to save them in his friend Yuma Tsukumo. Design Appearance Like his brothers, Trey wears formal red and white attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, Quattro and Quinton, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, Trey prefers brighter colors, which reflect his more caring personality. Trey has short, pink hair and emerald green eyes. When Trey stayed at Yuma's house, he borrowed his school uniform, as he did not bring other clothes with him. He has a Duel Gazer Tattoo similar to the ones his brothers and Kite Tenjo use. Like his brothers, Trey has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. Personality Trey has a nice, friendly and gentle demeanor, unlike his brothers' cold and/or brutal nature. Trey loves his family a lot and doesn't want them to fight, attempting to mediate disputes between Quattro and Quinton. Dutiful and trusting, Vetrix stated that Trey always completed his missions, which are usually important. Quinton also trusts Trey more than he does Quattro, due to Quattro's reckless attitude. Though concerned about his family's fate, he shows concern for Hart Tenjo during Vetrix's ritual. Although Trey is normally nice, he can get serious if it is about Duels because he still wanted to Duel Shark, even after Vetrix told him to feel free to lose after he hands Shark "Number 32: Shark Drake". His caring personality is also reflected through his Duels, within his Tag Duel with Quattro, he used his cards to not only protect himself, but Quattro as well. Trey also showed amazement towards Yuma Tsukumo for his protection to Kite Tenjo, and had developed an interest in him. Trey has a strong interest in ancient history and in Chronomaly, which seems to be rooted from the fact his father researched them. Trey was able to recognize all of Kazuma Tsukumo's ancient artifacts, in which he shows amazement. When Trey eventually gains a portion of Vetrix's power, his personality hardens and becomes more serious in his desire to meet his family's expectations, destroying many of his own beloved monsters, including his favorite card, just to reduce the ATK points of Yuma's monsters. Eventually, he broke Yuma's spirit and captured Astral using his Crest and the powers that Vetrix gave him, as well as gaining an Roman-styled armor. He even attacked a helpless Yuma and proceeded to laugh evilly when Yuma was hurt. As the Duel continued, his powers continued to affect him and made him more angry when he fails to succeed at something, even appearing to kill Astral and hurt Yuma's friends when both tried to interfere with the duel and prevent Yuma from losing. He would even go as far as to kill Yuma as he got angry when Yuma didn't fall to his death from the road and he even refused Yuma forfeiting and just skipped Yuma's turn so he could defeat Yuma immediately with his powers. At the end of his Duel with Yuma, Trey reverts back to his loyal and caring personality, having developed a true friendship with Yuma, and passes his hopes for his family to him. Following Vetrix's reformation, Trey retains his peaceful demeanor, but has grown more confident and shown fierce protectiveness towards Yuma. Trey has gained a penchant for mocking his enemies, when he replied to Mr. Heartland when he questioned the usefulness of his friendship with Yuma, claiming it could be used to "crush flies", referring to Mr. Heartland. or after depriving Mizar of his Tachyon Dragon and being the subject of the Emperor's disgust and anger, he simply replied he was "honored by the compliment". Abilities Like the rest of his family, Trey possesses a crest that gives him a wide range of abilities. One of its primary capabilities is the power to negate the control a "Number" card exerts on its host. Another ability is to block any attempt to remove a "Number" card from Trey, such as Kite's Photon Hand, or Astral's powers. He was shown capable of creating Overlay networks in order to move from one place to another. At one point, Trey's crest was augmented by Vetrix's powers, which allowed Trey to use his father's more formidable abilities, such as erasing Yuma's "Kattobingu" from his memory, and manipulating the AR system to seal and destroy Astral. This also allowed him to use "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", but Vetrix stated that continued use of this power would wear him down physically and eventually he would lose control of his powers. This also caused a change in his appearance, causing his body to be covered in Roman-style armor, and later it caused the markings from his Duel Gazer to cover the rest of his face. It also caused a change in his personality, making him more brutal. Trey's crest comes with a price, being directly connected to his soul in exchange for power, he will fall comatose and his soul will become "exhausted" if he loses a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number". He and his brother, Quattro later acquired a bracelet that was invented by their brother, Quinton, granting them the abilities of their father's crest once again. Like Quattro, Trey's crest caused him harm when he ranked up Number 6 to "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis". Etymology Trey means "the third, three, third child" in Middle English. The "Numbers" he has used, "Number 32: Shark Drake", "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", could be seen as puns due to his name. Biography History In the past, Michael Arclight lived with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life with their dog. One winter night, their father gave Michael a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem", which Michael showed to Thomas. Thomas was jealous because only Michael received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from Michael. Chris told them to stop or their father would scold them and then promised to teach both of them how to Duel. His father became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, but Faker eventually betrayed both him and Kazuma Tsukumo, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open the door to alternate dimensions. As Byron didn't return from the trip, Michael and Thomas were sent to an orphanage, while Chris remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of their father's fate. However, after learning about what really happened to his father, Chris left Heartland with his brothers. Their father eventually returned, but his form warped into that of a child. He took the name "Vetrix" and began plotting revenge, with Michael and his brothers aiding him, and Michael became known as "Trey" Vetrix imbued each of his sons with a crest that was directly connected to their souls. Though it granted them great power, they would fall comatose if they lost a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries ".]] The day before the World Duel Carnival, Trey entered the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how Quattro managed to make Shark enter the tournament out of anger and that this will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, Trey tried to break up an argument between Quattro and Quinton, and was backed up by Vetrix, who then made Quattro agree with Quinton as Quattro's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. Quinton then picked a "Number" card from the wall and threw it to Trey, saying that Shark must obtain the card, which Trey agrees with. He then walked off with Quattro in order to watch him Duel. Throughout the Duel, Trey watched his brother's ruthless power as he defeated both Bronk Stone and Caswell Francis via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". Shark then rode in on his motorcycle, surprising Trey, while Quattro just smirked. Shark threatened Quattro, who responded by suggesting they solve their problem with a Duel. Before the Duel could start, Trey used his Duel Anchor in order to trap Shark in a Duel. Quattro objected, but Trey told him that Vetrix's orders are absolute. Quattro retreated, saying that he will see Shark in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, Trey and Shark continued to swap blows, and despite being asked by Vetrix to purposely lose so that Shark could acquire "Number 32: Shark Drake", Trey continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Shark didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, Trey gave Shark a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well and reveals that he possesses a full Heart Piece already as well. He then used the crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Vetrix showed his appreciation to Trey for completing his task as he always does and says that Shark has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan. After Quinton transported Hart Tenjo to Vetrix's residence, an abandoned gallery, the brothers watched on as Vetrix began to extract his powers via a ritual. As the ritual continued, Hart showed signs of pain which affected Trey, appearing worried for the young boy. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo arrived at the gallery, Quinton sent Trey and Quattro to prevent them from reaching Vetrix so that the ritual could be completed. Trey and his brother then appeared before the two and attach their Duel Anchors, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. During the beginning of the Duel, the brothers targeted Kite, believing him to be the only threat present. However, after Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", Trey stated that they have to be careful of him as well, seeing as Yuma is also a Number holder. Trey eventually Summoned "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and protected his "Number" card and that of his brother with the Trap Card "Number Wall". Later on, Trey played a key role part in Quattro's taunt against Kite, after his brother's words made the latter recklessly Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" just to attack Quattro's "Number". Trey then activated his "Stonehenge Shield", draining the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" and chained this effect to that of "Machu Mech" to inflict 3000 points of damage to Kite. However their move was negated by Yuma. Trey and Quattro continued to target Kite due to the drained ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes". Trey was surprised by Yuma's continuous sacrifice of his own Life Points to protect Kite. Towards the end of the Duel, thanks to Hart and Yuma, Kite is able to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". This monster defeats both of the brothers. After the Duel ended, Astral tried to absorb Trey's "Number", but the power of Trey's crest protects him. During this time, he was briefly able to see Astral. He and his brother left with Vetrix afterwards. Some time later, Trey stood on the roof of Vetrix's new headquarters, contemplating what had happened. On the morning of the third day of the World Duel Carnival, Trey set out to find Yuma Tsukumo. While doing so, he stumbled upon him Dueling Shark. During the Duel, Trey was shocked at how Yuma was letting Shark take his anger out on him by destroying his monsters, without fighting back. He then snuck into Yuma's house and was amazed at the artifacts that his father had collected. While looking with amazement at the artifacts, Haru Tsukumo heard him and asked him what he was doing and informed Yuma that he was there. When Yuma returned, Trey was wearing a mask similar to "a card" his father had given him as a child. Trey told Yuma that he was no threat and Haru invited him to have lunch with them. During lunch, seeing Yuma and his sister arguing, reminded him of his family and how happy they were in the past. Feeling more and more depressed about how his family has changed since then, Trey cries and leaves in the middle of dinner. Trey then decides, for his family, to challenge Yuma to a Duel in order to acquire Yuma's power of never giving up until the very end. Vetrix agreed to this and told Trey he would give him new powers to help him beat Yuma. ."]] Vetrix performed a ritual on Trey, similar to the one he had with Hart, transferring some of his power into Trey's crest, which Vetrix called the powers equivalent to the pain that Trey had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Final Prophecy". Vetrix told him that the former card would put him a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. That evening, Trey awaited Yuma's arrival atop a series of unfinished roads. Yuma told him he believed they could become friends after the Duel, and Trey told him he must defeat Yuma to save his family. The two then began to Duel, with Trey telling Yuma that with his new powers, he can't be defeated, and was also able to clearly perceive Astral. On his first turn, Trey managed to Summon "Machu Mech", gaining a massive upperhand over Yuma, who could defend with his weaker Monster Cards. Trey went so far as to call his weaker monsters his pawns, shocking Yuma when he sacrificed his favorite card to aide his strategy. After Yuma managed to make a comeback with his "Gagagarush", Trey becomes angry, using his crest to send Yuma into an abyss, where he forgot his worldview - "Kattobingu". Trey then made Yuma live out his life's main events without his "Kattobingu", which resulted in him becoming a shy and scared individual. When Yuma returned to the present, he can no longer perceive Astral or the Emperor's Key and is too scared to do anything. Trey then used his powers to chain Astral to a tower and attacks Yuma with his "Machu Mech", causing him to fall on the floor in pain, while Trey sadistically laughed. Without his "Kattobingu", Yuma tried to surrender, but Trey would not allow it and just skipped Yuma's turn. He continued his attack, destroying the last defense Yuma had. When he tries to use "Machu Mech" to deal the final blow to a defenseless Yuma, Astral reached out and tried to remind Yuma about "Kattobingu". Yuma then saw "Gagaga Gardna" glowing in his hand. He then quickly used the effect of his "Gagaga Gardna" to save himself. Trey was shocked that Yuma would do that despite being left defenseless and scared to do anything. Realizing that Astral was the one who did this, Trey responded by torturing Astral, killing him with severe shocks. His next strike nearly knocked Yuma off of the highway they were Dueling on, but his friends saved him. Trey responded by trapping Yuma's friends behind an energy field that blocked off any sound that comes out of the energy field. Unbeknownst to Trey, Kazuma Tsukumo helped Yuma regain his "Kattobingu" by using the power of the "Numbers" Yuma collected to break Yuma out of the trance created by Trey's crest. Thanks to Kazuma, Yuma regained his original personality and was able to finally see his Key again, but was shocked to find out that Trey got rid of Astral. However, Yuma struck back at Trey by summoning "Utopia" and using it to destroy "Machu Mech". Angered by this, Trey countered with "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Yuma then brought out "Number C39: Utopia Ray", but Trey saved "Atlandis" with "Thunder Pot". When Trey activated "Final Prophecy", it unlocked the door to the Barian World, which threatened to destroy all of existence. Having a change of heart, Trey gave Yuma some of the powers from his crest and Astral was revived. The power of ZEXAL allowed Yuma and Astral to Xyz Change and perform a Shining Draw - "ZW - Phoenix Bow", and equipping it to "Utopia Ray", Yuma defeated Trey. Trey tells Yuma he considered him to be his first true friend, and asks him to save his family. Before vanishing, he left behind his two "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. Due to "Atlandis" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest's tie to his own soul, he fell comatose after losing. Just before doing so, he was transported to Vetrix's headquarters, where he thanked Vetrix for comforting him before falling comatose. World Duel Carnival Finals After Trey fell to sleep, Vetrix left his quarters with Quattro and Quinton awaiting him outside. Quattro implored that Vetrix give him powers the same as he gave Trey, but Vetrix stated that Trey and Quattro have failed him, and that he will have to turn to Shark for his plan to work. This led to Quattro screaming at Vetrix due to the condition Trey has been left in. As Trey was comatose, he was unable to participate in the WDC finals. Vetrix revealed to a being through a portal that although Trey and his brothers fell, his plan was still going perfectly. During Vetrix's duel with Kite, he revealed that he merely used Trey as a pawn alongside his brothers, Dextra and Shark in order to strengthen his "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" with hatred as he had no emotions to spare. After Vetrix was defeated by Yuma, he released the souls of those he captured including those of his sons. Afterwards, Trey and his brothers awoke. He, his brothers and his father watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Vetrix told them they would go home now and they departed through a portal, with Trey saying he would meet Yuma again someday. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Mythyrian Numbers War .]] Trey and his brothers later revisited Heartland via a submarine and they discussed the ongoing war between the Astral World and the Barian World. Knowing that Astral was gone, Quinton told Trey he will entrust Yuma to him, which he said "Roger" with a salute and smile. Later that night, Trey appeared after Yuma refused to hand over his "Numbers" and lunged a sword at Mr. Heartland, which the latter narrowly dodged with his teleportation abilities. Trey commended Yuma for standing his ground and proclaimed that he will protect him. He explained that he and his family had been investigating the Astral and Barian Worlds, and that they knew what happened to Astral. When Mr. Heartland assaulted him by shooting a swarm of insects from his staff, Trey blocked them with the abilities of a bracelet that Quinton invented, revealing that it granted him the abilities of his father's crest. Trey told Yuma that he knew he couldn't replace Astral, but asked if Yuma could let him help and risk his life fighting for him like Yuma had done for him in the past. Yuma then handed Trey "Number 6: Atlandis" and "Number 33: Machu Mech" and asked him to assist him in the upcoming Duel, which Trey happily agreed to. The pair then began their Duel with Semimaru, but was put at an disadvantage when Mr. Heartland activated a trap that halved Trey's and Yuma's Life Points whilst Semimaru's doubled. Trey took the third turn to summon out "Machu Mech" and deal damage to Semimaru with help from Yuma's cards. However, Semimaru dealt a lot of damage to Trey with "Number 3: Hell Cicada King", with Trey taking damage that was meant for Yuma. Semimaru also activated a trap that would assure him victory on his next turn. Yuma then set the stage for Trey to summon "Atlandis", equipped it with "Utopia" to win the duel, destroying Semimaru and returning Yuma's friends' memories. Afterwards, Yuma decided to give "Locust King" to Trey as a sign of their friendship. Trey spent the night over Yuma's house and borrowed his Heartland Academy uniform since he didn't have other clothes. In the morning, Trey happily ate breakfast with Yuma's family and Tori Meadows. When Yuma's mentioned Mr. Heartland's underlings, Trey told him he should tell Kite and Shark about them, but Yuma said the two are hard to contact. They decided to go visit Rio Kastle at hospital and caught Kurage poisoning her before he fled the scene. They frantically tried to call Shark to warn him about Kurage when they met Quattro in the lobby. Trey asked his brother to deal with Kurage while they searched for Shark around the city. Later, Trey and Yuma got a call from Quattro and arrived to his location to watch him and Shark Duel against Kurage. Afterwards, Trey continued to stay at Yuma's house and accompanied him on his "patrols". He became concerned of Yuma's false cheerfulness, though Trey tried to believe that Yuma could overcome his sadness. Later, Trey and Yuma went on another patrol where he and Yuma's friends confronted Yuma on his unwillingness to accept the reality of losing Astral. Trey also pointed out the places Yuma had been patrolling are places he and Astral Dueled together and that Yuma still hopes he would meet Astral again one day. This upset Yuma, causing Trey and the others to run after him until Kite came to pick Yuma up via plane. Sometime later, Trey, Quattro, and Yuma's friends were speaking in their submarine about the frequent riots that had been breaking out around Heartland. The brothers summarized that the riots was due to the one million "Numbers" and that the Barians had something to do with it. Once Quinton returned, they learned what happened with Yuma when Mr. Heartland appeared before them. Mr. Heartland bragged to Trey and the company how their world and the Barian World were fusing together. As he watched Kite Duel against Mr. Heartland, the "Fake Number" Trey took from Semimaru affected his body, causing him pain, and was taken by Mr. Heartland. Once Yuma and Astral returned, Trey was overjoyed to see his friend returned and watched as Yuma and Astral continued the Duel in Kite's place. Afterwards, he warmly congratulation Yuma on his victory, but solemnly informed him of what happened to Flip Turner. The situation turned more dire as Trey and the others saw the large pillar of energy glowed even brighter. Barian Emperor Onslaught Trey was stunned when the Seven Barian Emperors appeared before them, along with Shark and Rio as Nasch and Merag. After the Emperor's Key and Nasch's Barian Emblem reacted and knocked Yuma unconscious, Trey and the group fled with help from Roku and Kaze. Riding in his family's armored vehicle, Trey expressed relief that Yuma's friends were coming to their aid. As Quattro and Nasch were Dueling, Trey checked on the progress of the Duel from the windows, becoming concern when he saw the pillars of light from the Barian's Chaos Draw. Unfortunately, the allies that were to stall for Trey and his group as they get Yuma to safety ended up defeated, leaving his older brother the only Duelist left. Using his bracelet, a worried Trey informed everyone that Quattro was still okay, but Quinton told him to have faith that their brother with come back to them with Shark. When Quattro was defeated, Trey saw his bracelet lost Quattro's signal and showed it to Quinton, who stopped the car as Yuma and Kite finally woke up. As Yuma was grieved for his lost friends and argued with Kite about Shark, Trey stood quietly aside and shed some tears for his dead brother. After Yuma and Astral made plans to travel to the Barian World to confront Don Thousand and Kite left with Orbital 7, Trey's and Quinton's bracelets started to glow, which signaled that the Barians are close by. Trey told Yuma that he and Quinton could not go with him, insisting they take revenge on the Barians for Quattro's death. Yuma urged them not to focus on revenge since they should know better than anyone that revenge will only cause them pain, but Trey claimed he couldn't stand Yuma any longer. confronts Trey and Quinton.]] With tears in his eyes, Trey told Yuma that he should prove his path if he was able to before leaving with Quinton in their van. They drove to to a bridge and shared a meal of Duel rice that Tori made for them. Quinton apologized for the situation, saying that Trey shouldn't have had to say good-bye to Yuma that way. Trey said there was no other way - if Yuma hadn't left when he did, he would have fought the Barians. Quinton apologized to his little brother for the situation, saying that Trey shouldn't have had to say good-bye to Yuma that way, but Trey said there was no other way - if Yuma hadn't left when he did, he would have fought the Barians. Knowing only Yuma and Astral could end the fight, they had to remain behind as bait. They were quickly confronted by Mizar, who demanded where Yuma and Astral were. The Arclights refused to tell him where they were. Putting their full trust in Yuma, Quinton and Trey prepared Duel for their lives, quipping that Thomas would laugh at them if they were to run from the challenge. ".]] The Duel began and Quinton quickly brought out "Number 9: Dyson Sphere", alerted Dumon and Merag due to its' side and quickly joined Mizar. Quinton and Trey then used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians. The Duel continued, but in reality, "Dyson Sphere" was only bait that Mizar took, destroying it with his "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Due to Mizar's use of "Tachyon Flare Wing", the duo were able to outwit him and equip "Tachyon Dragon" to Trey's "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis", created using "Argent Chaos Force". Mizar remarked this was the first time he had tasted humiliation, which Trey said that he was "honored by the compliment". Mizar then angrily drew "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" with Barian's Chaos Draw, but realized he couldn't play it as "Tachyon Dragon" was not on his field or his Graveyard or Extra Deck, just as the Arclights had planned. Admitting he had underestimated them, Mizar played defensively using "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon" and two Trap Cards. This was enough to survive Quinton's combo of "Chaos Atlandis" and "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere", though his Life Points remained at only 1. Mizar also recovered "Tachyon Dragon" this way, enabling him to Summon "Neo Tachyon". The brothers attempted a counter with "Monopole Chain" and "Atlantic Invitation", but the effect of "Neo Tachyon" rewound time and rendered them useless. Seeing there was no way out, Quinton activated a communications link with Yuma and told both him and Mizar where Kite had gone. He had discovered tablet detailing a legend regarding the "Galaxy-Eyes" dragons. Believing them connected to the Numeron Code, he journeyed to the moon. Trey proceeded to thank Tori for the Duel rice and told her to send his regards to Kari and Haru as well. He then apologized to Yuma and thanked him for being his friend. Mizar ordered his attacks, defeating the brothers and sending them to the Barian World, while saying "farewell, proud brothers." As they were defeated, they told Yuma they would always be with him in spirit. Trey was revived after Nash was defeated by Yuma, appearing in the same spot where he and Quinton were defeated by Mizar. Number Hunting ".]] Trey was given "Number 32: Shark Drake" (which was originally Quattro's) as part of his family's plan. He played it against Reginald Kastle and gave it to him after the Duel as part of the plan. He utilized "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" as part of his Deck and was eventually given "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" by Vetrix. After losing to Yuma Tsukumo, he left the two "Numbers" to him. When Trey returned to aide Yuma against the Barians, Yuma gave his two "Numbers" back to him to use once more and also allowed him to keep the "Number 3: Cicada King" they won when they defeated Semimaru. "Cicada King" would turn out to be a fake though, and it was destroyed when this was revealed. Trey would lose his two remaining "Numbers" to Mizar, alongside the upgraded form of "Atlandis", "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis". Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Trey plays a "Chronomaly" Deck focused on swarming the field with Monster Cards to quickly Xyz Summon. He also uses a range of cards which increase the ATK of his Monster Cards such as "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet" and "Chronomaly Ley Line Power". In addition, his Deck includes "Number" support such as "Number Wall" and "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Mythyrian Numbers War Barian Emperor Onslaught Publications V Jump Magazine A Decklist based around Trey's Deck was published in the December, 2013 issue of V Jump Magazine. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters